


Before the Fall

by Pyromantic (Gennacyde)



Series: Exploring Warcraft [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Age Difference, Chastity Device, Fluff and Humor, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Spanking, Tickling, submissive Thrall, thrall/jaina if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennacyde/pseuds/Pyromantic
Summary: Thrall and Anduin have an interesting conversation that leads to some revelations about Thrall that Anduin had not expected.
Relationships: Thrall/Anduin Wrynn
Series: Exploring Warcraft [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957303
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Before the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> [Author’s note: I kind of struggled with this. I couldn’t really think of a good idea, all day I stressed over what to write. Then my addled brain was like “but what if something that would get you legit straight up murdered” and unfortunately my friends encouraged this. So now here we are. I am not sorry, I am never sorry.]

Everything changed when Varok had shown up and dragged him back into a war he wanted no part of. The elements had abandoned him, his relationship with his family was strained on the best of days. Perhaps he was taking too much to heart, but Go’el had not wanted any of this. How had it all come to this, how had everything gone so wrong. The only commonality was himself, and that required some inner reflection he wasn’t quite ready for. 

Now he was working alongside the Alliance again, alongside Jaina. There was a name he never thought would cross his lips again. They had parted badly some time ago and the flame he had felt for her had all but died out. Yet here, in this handful of moments, there was a small rekindling of that flame that he had a hard time ignoring, and it did not go completely unnoticed. 

As time passed it became easier for the shaman to push thoughts of his family aside, he was needed again. No the elements were not there to aid him, but he was still strong, he could still fight. Yet that temptation remained. No matter how hard he tried to shake it his gaze lingered on the human. She was so different, so much more powerful, so incredibly beautiful. She took his breath away like no one ever had. Still, there was a bitterness and almost sour taste when he thought of her that way. Perhaps their past was just that, the past. 

Go’el had set up his tent further away from the others, once they had found a place to settle after rescuing Baine. He needed some privacy and space to think. He had never wanted to come back, especially under circumstances such as these, but here he was, playing the hero again. Would they ask him to take on the mantle of Warchief again? Could they even defeat Sylvanas? Too many questions, so much that would never be answered. 

“So I guess the rumors are true.”

Go’el turned around towards the voice that had spoken. It was Anduin, and he had the most bemused smile on his face. Though still in his youth, the boy had grown and was becoming the kind of person that Varian would be proud of. The statement confused Go’el though.

“Rumors? Oh, about the elements.” A deep sigh escaped him as he looked away. “Yes, they are true.”

“Not those rumors, the ones about you and Jaina.”  
Go’el whipped around and looked at Anduin with clear shock on his face. His bright sky blue eyes wide as his mouth hung open slightly. Seriously? Those rumors were still going around. Even now. It was almost too much and the orc had to shake off the shock before he looked away with a grumble. “No. They are not.”

“From where I stand, they seem pretty true to me Thrall. Have you spent any time with her yet?” Anduin moved to sit next to the large orc a small smile on his lips, somewhat enjoying the former shaman’s discomfort. “Oh, sorry I forgot, Go’el I mean.”

“It’s quite alright. I, strangely, don’t mind hearing that name again. It was my name for so long, even I slip up now and then.” Thrall glanced at the human that had joined him now. Curious why the young king was even here. “You are not standing, and they are not true.”

“You know what I mean.” Anduin ran a hand through his hair. “Are you sure it is alright? The name thing. I understand that you have a difficult past.”

“Yes, I am sure. I made that name my own long ago.” He huffed a strange airy laugh. “The way I see it, we all have difficult pasts.” Glancing down a bit he took in the king. “So, what brings you here besides rumors. I find it hard to believe that gossip is what drives you boy.”

Anduin frowned, he hated being called boy. Saurfang did it too and it kind of drove him a little bit up the wall. “I was already here. The planning has been started. I was surprised you weren’t there, but we are still waiting for allies to arrive.” he leaned back taking on a more relaxed pose. “That isn’t why I am here, I really am curious. How long before you think she notices?”

A brow raised up as Thrall regarded the young human. “What are you talking about?”

“I see the way you look at her, I just added that with the rumors I heard floating around, and realized they were true.” Smiling he looked up at Thrall. “How does that even work? She is so much smaller than you?”

This was too much. He wondered if the boy was sick or drunk. This was not the kind of questioning that was proper, ever, and he certainly had never been spoken to like this before. Especially from the current leader of the Alliance. Thrall sputtered a bit. “Are you well Anduin?”

Grey, stormy blue eyes met Thrall’s “Why do you ask?”

“Because this is the most unusual conversation I think I have ever had.” The orc looked the human over curiously. “So, are you well? Do I need to get one of your aides?”

Anduin sighed and rubbed his face. “Thrall. You know what it is like. Better than anyone here. The pressures of leadership. Always having to be a certain way, the constant judging? I thought you would understand. Do you have any idea when the last time I had an actual conversation was? Because I certainly don’t!”  
Thrall’s face softened, a smile curving his lips around his thick tusks. “Ah, I see. Yes I understand. I don’t mind being casual with you, if you are certain you are ok with it. I understand that, I have made some choices and done some things that have made me less than popular.”

“I don’t mind. I still respect you. I grew up hearing stories about you. Some of them I have a hard time believing. Then there were the whispers. I was always curious. I could never quite do the math, or see how it was possible. Especially with the contempt Jaina had for the Horde for a long time there. But in these last few days, or weeks, light I don’t even know what day it is anymore.” Rubbing his face and resting his chin on his hand Anduin continued. “I have seen how you watch her, stare at her, the way your posture changes, and now I think I believe. I don’t understand, but I believe.”

“There isn’t anything to understand. I think you have this whole situation mistaken.”

“You can be honest with me Thrall. Who am I going to tell, really? Who would even listen to me? Or believe me? I just. How does it work? How do you even fit?” Anduin looked up at the large muscular orc, his cheeks slightly flushed, realizing what he had just asked. 

“I didn’t.” The answer was short and to the point.

“Is that why she is mad? Because you hurt her?”

Rubbing his face and pinching the bridge of his nose, Thrall let out a world weary sigh. “No. I mean, it never happened. Nothing ever happened between us.” Looking over at Anduin, it was clear the boy didn’t believe him. “I swear on my father’s spirit. It never went there.”

Anduin blinked. “Oh…”

“There was a time that I wanted it to.”

“Oh?”

A deep chuckle rumbled out of Thrall, echoing out from his chest. “She is beautiful, even you can see that. It was just, never meant to be. I don’t know if I waited too long, or if the feelings were not returned, but, it never happened. I thought about it, dreamed about it, I was ready to throw the rules in the faces of my advisors over it, but I didn’t and now I never will.”

“You still could. I mean, she seems to have eased up on her hatred. She is much calmer, more balanced now. Her grief isn’t so raw. I am sure that she feels the same for you. I can’t imagine why she wouldn't”

“It is an interesting sentiment, but I can list all the reasons why she wouldnt, but I won’t because we will be here all night.” Thrall frowned looking down at his hands, then he turned to Anduin curious. “What do you mean you can’t imagine why she wouldn’t?”  
“Oh, uh, well, you see. Nevermind. I guess I am just one of those hopeless romantics right?” He was clearly nervous, running a hand through his blond hair and looking away.

“That is a lie, and lies are not becoming for a king.”

“I just.” Anduin sighed. “I can just see why someone would want to be with you. That is all.”

Thrall studied Anduin for a few long moments. Watching as the human began to squirm under his long silent gaze. The shaman had perfected his patience and could wait out just about anyone. He shouldn’t have enjoyed Anduin’s increasing discomfort, but he did. Thrall wasn’t a cruel person, but there was something a little endearing about the human king and he was having a little bit of fun at the boys expense. 

When the silence had dragged on long enough that he could see Anduin about to speak, Thrall had to ask. “What exactly do you mean by that?”

“I am not sure I understand the question.”Stalling, he was clearly stalling.

“How can you see why someone would want me? I am a failed leader, the elements have abandoned me, I seem to make questionably awful decisions. What about any of that is desirable?” Perhaps he just wanted the ego stroke, but the orc was genuinely curious.

“We all make bad choices sometimes, and maybe right now you aren’t meant to be a shaman. You are still strong, honorable, powerful, intelligent, han...” Anduin realized he had lost himself for a minute there. “Handy to have around…” That was the worst save and he really hoped Thrall didn’t notice. 

“You flatter me, I do not see how I am handy though.” It was clear the boy was going to say something else,and there was really only one word that would fit. Did the human actually look at him, and orc, and see something attractive? That was strange. Orcs were monstrous, ugly, to humans. Yet Thrall was almost positive Anduin was going to call him handsome. 

That only made more questions pop into his head. Was the young king attracted to him, or did he just find orcs aesthetically pleasing in general. It was strange, but not entirely unheard of. People were attracted to many things, it was possible that Anduin just found orcs to be interesting to look at. 

“Oh, well, I mean, you are pretty handy to have around.” He felt sheepish, looking at Thrall, knowing that the orc was suspicious. “Maybe I should go.” Anduin began to stand up, but was stopped by a large hand grasping his arm. 

“Did you ask because you were curious? Or because you were hopeful?” 

Anduin sputtered at Thrall’s question and looked down at the hand that almost covered his entire forearm, and sputtered even more. “I. what do you even mean by that.”  
“What were you really going to say Anduin?”

Sitting back down with a heavy sigh. “Handsome. I was going to say handsome.” He rubbed his face. “I’m sorry. I know it is weird. I didn’t mean to make it weird.”

“It isn’t weird. Well it is, but it isn’t. Some humans do find orcs attractive. Most find us ugly and monstrous, but everyone likes what they like and there is nothing wrong with it.”

“No. I meant. Coming from me. It was weird.”

Thrall looked confused. “Why would it be weird coming from you? Oh, because you are the leader of the Alliance, and I am a disgraced former leader of the Horde?”

“You aren’t disgraced, stop that.” The human huffed. “Seriously?”

“What?”

“We are both male?” Anduin’s voice was a little higher and he sounded a bit uncertain.

“Why should that matter?” Thrall tilted his head releasing Anduin’s arm as he realized he was still holding onto the boy.

“Because, we, wait seriously? It isn’t a problem?”

“Why should it be. Male orcs often have partners in their youth that are also male. It mostly depends on how balanced the training groups are. Sometimes after battle an orc can often become intensely aroused. You aren’t as picky when that kind of arousal hits you. Do human males not share pleasure?” This was a curiosity. As a slave Thrall had seen many things, and he was certain he had seen males pleasuring males before. 

“They do, but it is frowned upon I guess. Especially for someone like me. I mean I’m the king. It is expected that I will take a wife and produce an heir.” Anduin shrugged. “Not that I haven’t thought about that. I do find women attractive. I just, also sometimes find men attractive too.” There was a scared uncertainty in his voice.

“Do you find me attractive Anduin?” Thrall had turned to face Anduin fulling, his voice deepening as he spoke. Nostrils flaring a bit to scent the air. 

“I..” It was hard to breathe all of a sudden and Anduin found himself feeling intense and conflicting emotions. 

“No one here but us, I am just curious.” Thrall’s voice softened and he leaned back. He was intimidating the boy.

“Yes?”  
“That doesn’t sound certain. Are you sure.”

“Yes. Thrall, I do find you attractive. I am sorry.”

“Why? Do you not want to find me attractive?” Humans were strange, even after most of his life being spent around them, Thrall found them to be complex and a little annoying.

“It isn’t that. It is just. It seems wrong. You have a wife, a family, and I am pretty sure that you see me as a child the way everyone else does.”

“I see you as young, and my having a mate doesn’t mean that you cannot find me attractive. Or that I can’t look upon others with interest. If the temptation becomes too difficult to ignore, I have ways around it.” Thrall admitted, though realized what the next question would be and he somewhat feared it.

“Um, what do you mean?” Anduin was curious. Did shamans have a way of banishing their lust, their desire, their attraction?

“That is, well a bit personal. I feel it would fall in the realm of ‘too much information’ and you would most likely regret asking once you had the answer.” Thrall laughed and shifted his position slightly.

“Well I am just more curious. So now you have to tell me.” Anduin found that he enjoyed this. It was almost like teasing, but not quite. 

“We are a bit too out in the open for me to be removing my lower coverings boy.” There was an edge to Thrall’s voice, but it wasn’t anger.

Sighing loudly. “Enough with the boy. I am a grown man, I run a kingdom, several, can we stop with that. I let Saurfang do it because he is ancient and everyone is a boy to him.”

The laugh that interrupted Anduin was loud and deep. There was clear and genuine mirth in Thrall’s eyes as he laughed and shook his head. “Don’t let him hear you put it that way.”

The interruption startled Anduin, and distracted him, but not for long. Eventually what Thrall said registered and he looked at the orc curiously. “What do you mean lower coverings? Your pants?”

“Yes, my pants, I won’t be taking them off. So you will just have to use your imagination for what I meant.” It was obvious that his words would only make the boy more curious. 

Which of course it did and Anduin only scooted closer. “Ok, now you absolutely have to tell me because I am not sure how that makes sense.”

“Not here. It would be inappropriate if anyone were to see. I am sure we would never be able to explain the situation. While orcs have no issues with nudity, humans do.” 

“No one is around Thrall. Just look around?” He knew that it would be hard to get away. He lead the Alliance. Rarely was he ever allowed to go anywhere alone. He couldn’t exactly waltz into a Horde city, nor could he easily sneak Thrall into his home. Right now they had their tents and that was about as much privacy as anyone was going to get.

Thrall did indeed glance around and saw that they were pretty far off from everyone else and no one seemed to be paying them any attention. Still it was a strange request and he felt suddenly shy about it. Not about nudity, but what Anduin would see. His green skin darkened a bit and he cleared his throat. 

“It still isn’t appropriate.”

“Are you shy Thrall? Would it help if I showed you mine?” Anduin was teasing, but it was because he had never seen and orc blush before and he was pretty certain that was what Thrall was doing.

Huffing a bit of a growl, the orc glared a bit at Anduin. “I am not amused, but I suppose you aren’t going to let this go and I would rather not drag it out.”

Shifting his belt Thrall loosened his pants as if he were going to relieve himself. It took some tugging to get his loincloth out of the way as he pulled the fabric and fur aside to show Anduin just how he helped to control himself. A large cage looking device was settled against his crotch, his thick green cock held soft and safe within. It looked like a small lock was near the top, but the device was a little hard to see with all of the leather and fur in the way. Covering himself Thrall grunted and glanced at Anduin. 

To his credit, the human managed to stay silent. Though a rather undignified sound almost escaped him at the sight of Thrall’s very large, and strangely caged cock. That was new, something Anduin had never seen before. He wasn’t sure what the purpose was. If it was Locked, there was bound to be a key. Unless Thrall didn’t have it, but that just raised more questions. He looked up at the orc, questions dying in his throat. There was something in Thrall’s eyes that gave Anduin pause and he swallowed back what he wanted to say.

“Your turn human.” It was a joke really, just teasing, anything to lighten the mood.

Thrall was surprised when Anduin began to unlatch his armor, removing the coverings at his lower half. Opening his breeches. He had even more cover to deal with and took a few moments to release himself from the confines of his small clothes. There were two things that stood out to Thrall about Anduin’s cock. One, was that it seemed decently sized in proportion to the rest of the boy, and two, he was erect. 

“It, well it isn’t as impressive as yours, but it works well enough when I have cause to use it.” Anduin was embarrassed, and aroused, intensely aroused. He had never seen anything so large, and so incredibly male, and yet also so very strange. 

“Do you have cause often? I imagine as king you are quite popular with the ladies of your kingdom.” Thrall was trying to lighten the mood a bit and not address the very obvious arousal the king had. 

“That um, no, no I have never. I mean not never.. Well.. ok never.” Anduin sighed and put his face in his hands, forgetting his dick was out and standing proud. He had just admitted, to Thrall, that he was still a virgin. 

“There is nothing to be embarrassed about Anduin. You are young, and you are king. I can imagine that you have very little time for relationships and that your aides may be a little over protective. I can’t imagine trying to attract a female’s attention when you are constantly surrounded. You have no reason to feel any shame, I worried that I made you uncomfortable.”

Anduin turned and tilted his head at Thrall. “I am not uncomfortable, and um, thanks. So.. how does that work?” He gestured to Thrall’s crotch, and realized too late how that could be taken.

“I suppose it works similar to yours. I become aroused, it becomes erect, and stimulation brings me to release.” Thrall knew what Anduin meant, but he couldn’t stop himself from poking just a little fun. 

It was interesting, how different from his own laugh Anduin’s was. It was lighter, more musical, charming really. Thrall found that the sound of the boy laughing warmed him. It was a good sight to see. All things aside, the war, the factions, Thrall had never wished ill on the boy, not even when his father, Varian, had been a thorn in his side. The orc was smiling now, a gentle kind smile. 

“Ok, I suppose I deserved that a little bit. I meant the um, cage? Is it a cage?” Curiosity got the better of him but Anduin finally tucked himself away once he realized he was still exposed. 

“That is a good name for it. It slips on, only when I am soft of course, and then locks into place. As for the key. I hide it from myself, but if there is an emergency I can break out of it. Honestly it isn’t hard to, but it helps ground me. Lets me deal with temptation. It is almost impossible to become erect with it on. Saved my dignity a few times.” Thralls cheeks darkened a bit. “I also just enjoy wearing it, though I couldn’t begin to tell you why.”

“Does it feel good? To wear it I mean?”

“Actually, it is uncomfortable, so no. Yet it also kind of does. It might be a mental thing. I am honestly not sure.” Thrall shrugged and found the blush on the boy’s face endearing. 

“You can have one made for yourself, though I have no idea how you would manage to hide that you are wearing it. Humans have some interesting clothing choices.”

Anduin shook his head as he snorted a bit of a laugh. “Don’t tempt me.”

“If I was trying to temp you, you’d know.” Thrall leaned in, his voice deeper as he winked at the human king.

It worked. Anduin was flushed and flustered. He could feel his erection spring back to life and Thrall had barely done anything. In a panic he looked around for anything to change the subject, but his eyes were drawn to Thrall’s chest. There was a surprising amount of hair there, and Anduin was tempted to touch. What did orcish skin even feel like? “Are orcs ticklish?”

“Are we what? Ticklish?” It was a strange change of subject and Thrall had to actually think about that. “I mean, our children are. I can’t say I have ever seen anyone try and tickle a grown orc though.” Thrall tilted his head, wracking his brain for any evidence that he had ever seen someone tickle an orc. He missed Anduin leaning in and barked a laugh when fingertips softly grazed his side. 

“I guess so.”

“You caught me off guard. I don’t think that counts as tickling.” Thrall could still feel the ghost of the touch on his skin. He had expected Anduin to drop it, not double down and dig his fingers a little harder into Thrall’s side. This time the laugh was completely involuntary and it turned out that yes, adult orcs could be ticklish. At least he was. 

Anduin was grinning and leaning in when he realized that he was able to make Thrall laugh and squirm. He moved closer, making sure not to push too hard, he didn’t want to cause pain. The orc’s laughter was loud and warm. Anduin loved the sound of it. 

Scooting away Thrall tried to ease the pressure on his side, it put the tent between himself and the view of anyone behind them. “You keep that up boy and I am going to take you across my lap and spank you!” It was an empty threat. Thrall would never lay a hand on the king of Stormwind. He was pretty sure he would be executed if he did. 

Not giving up Anduin moved closer to Thrall, continuing to try and tickle the orc that had moved out of his range temporarily. “Who says you won’t be the one getting spanked after this. After all, you are the one who is ticklish.”

Now there was a thought. Being spanked. Something Thrall had never really experienced himself. Yes, he had experienced beatings, but that wasn’t the same as spanking. At least not in the context that was being used here. He almost wanted to see Anduin try. “If you can actually manage to get me into any kind of position where you would have access. I will let you, just because I think it is funny. That and I know you wont.”  
There was nothing Anduin loved more, than being told he could not do something for whatever reason the person contrived, and then doing that exact thing just to prove he could. “Are you sure you want to challenge me old man?”

“Who are you calling old boy! I would like to see you even try to flip me. Which you wont because someone will see us. So even in the unlikely event that you could, you still can’t, because you wont risk it.” Thrall’s confidence sometimes got the better of him, and he missed the look that flashed in Anduin’s steel blue eyes. 

“You are old, at least compared to me.” Anduin pointed out as he looked over the situation. No one had paid attention to them for a while. Apparently the king of Stormwind chatting with the former Warchief of the Horde was not seen as strange. Thrall’s tent flap was open, and the entrance was wide. Hoping that Thrall was caught enough by surprise to not put up too much fight. Anduin surged forward pushing the orc through the entrance of the tent and wrestling him to the ground. 

The orc was heavy, far heavier than Anduin had expected and it was only due to the sudden action on his part that he managed to get Thrall mostly on his chest. It wasn’t technically a fully prone position, but it should be close enough to count, at least he hoped. The idea of actually having a chance to spank Thrall, of all people, was one Anduin could not pass up. 

Thrall sputtered, thrown off balance, and clearly shocked by what just happened. It had happened so quickly, and the strength of the young human was more of a surprise than what he had expected. Clearly, the lithe human was stronger than he physically appeared. While he wasn’t completely prone, Thrall had enough of his chest on the ground that if he was generous, he could concede. 

“Do you yield orc.” Anduin had not meant for it to sound harsh. He regretted it the moment it was out of his mouth.

“You would like that, wouldn’t you boy?” Thrall chuckled when he felt Anduin loosen his grip.

“I didn’t mean…” 

“It’s alright. You have seen enough war, it happens. I know you did not mean it the way it sounded.” Thrall moved further into his tent, waving Anduin inside. “I suppose you expect I should concede to your victory now?”

“Well, I didn’t get you fully prone.” 

“Not this time, maybe next time. Still, you did well enough I suppose I could allow it.” Thrall hated to admit, but he was a little bit excited by the prospect.

Anduin was surprised. Thrall was going to allow it. Was he joking, humoring him, it was strange to think someone as strong as Thrall would let something like this happen, to be even a little submissive, and yet he was offering. 

Moving to the back of the tent Thrall stripped off his belt, boots, and pants. Leaving just his loincloth on he sat down on his furs and waved the boy over. “This is how I prefer to sleep if I can. I can strip the rest of the way, but if someone investigates it would be easier to diffuse the situation if I am not naked.”

Anduin was hoping to see more of Thrall’s body, but he would accept this. “Will you feel it through the leather of your clothing?”

Well that was a thought. What if he couldn’t. His loincloth was thick and heavy. Designed that way on purpose to protect his more delicate area. “You make an excellent point, yet again.” Shrugging it off, Thrall was left naked before the king of Stormwind. Or mostly so, the cage on his cock probably should not count. 

It was almost impossible not to stare. Thrall cut a rugged figure and Anduin felt his arousal spike. He wanted to touch the orc everywhere. The cage was a curious contraption and it was tempting to reach out and touch it, but this was not what he was given permission to do. Anduin was nervous. He had never spanked anyone before, and now there was a big, powerful, and quite attractive orc, expecting a spanking.

Swallowing and scooting a bit closer Anduin removed some of his armor, wanting to be a bit more relaxed and have more freedom of movement. He kept his leathers on, not certain that stripping naked was something that Thrall would be ok with. “So, my lap then?”

Thrall looked almost scandalized at the thought, which caused them both to laugh. He had just assumed he would bend over and get smacked once, and call it good. This was beginning to sound far more intimate than intended. 

Clearing his throat Thrall moved closer to Anduin and awkwardly assumed the position, half laying across the boy’s lap. “I am probably too heavy for this.”

“You are heavy, but not more than I can handle. At least for a bit. I doubt you are going to tolerate more than a few strikes.”

“I can handle it.”

“That isn’t really what I meant.” Anduin raised his hand and brought it down sharply onto Thralls surprisingly shapely, and deceptively firm ass cheek. He was pretty sure his hand hurt more than anything he did to Thrall, but the noise the orc made shot straight to his cock and Anduin could not resist striking again. 

Thrall had not expected to enjoy it. While it was more of a gentle love tap, it was still pleasurable, and that was a strange thing to think. The cage was feeling tight and he had to fight the urge to squirm as Anduin brought his hand down a few more times. Each time, the strike was a little harder and felt a little better to Thrall. After a particularly sharp slap, Thrall realized he had moaned out loud and he could feel Anduin’s erection pressing against him. It was time to end this before things went too far. 

Anduin was panting, his arousal making him sweat a little as he continued to strike Thrall’s shapely ass. He wanted more, wanted to touch the former Warchief intimately. He wanted to rip off that cage and see just how big Thrall’s orcish cock really was. It was intoxicating, the feeling of power and he didn;t want to stop, but he could feel the shifting in his lap and realized that maybe things went too far. 

“I am going to move now. Ok?” Thrall sat up and kept his gaze off of Anduin’s lap. He pulled on his loincloth, needing to cover the evidence of his own arousal.

While the cage prevented him from being able to become erect. It did not stop his cock from drooling. It seemed he produced even more when he was caged and he was about to leak all over Anduin. Something he was sure he would never be able to explain. 

“Did I hurt you?” 

“No, Anduin, you did not. I just felt that, perhaps, things had gone far enough. We could still be interrupted at any moment, and I didn’t want to harm you unintentionally. I am strong and sometimes I don’t always control that strength as well as I should.”

The king nodded and smiled softly at Thrall. “Thank you… for.. Allowing me this. I felt like a real person for a moment.”

Thrall looked shocked and pulled Anduin close before he could stop himself. “You are a real person, and you deserve everything.” The kiss surprised them both, and was cut short when Thrall pulled back realizing what he had done. “I.. apologize.”

“Don’t.” Anduin reached up, touching a thick tusk. “If you hadn’t. I would have.”

**Author's Note:**

> There is a second part to this in the works because I weirdly love these two. This turned out better than I was anticipating, at least I hope.


End file.
